


Needs and Wants

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: Jiyong contemplates at how his life would be without Youngbae. Only Youngbae knows what he needs at times. Honestly, he’s not sure how he would survive without his best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1109083/needs-and-wants-bigbang-gdragon-gdyb-pwp-taeyang).  
> Originally posted on April 2nd 2016.
> 
> I just really like Bottom!Youngbae, and sometimes, I get tired of Bottom!Jiyong. Plus, Jiyong is typically the bottom in most of ships (if not all) due to his feminine figure, but in the end, he’s a guy too, right? He has a dick that is fully capable of being used. So this developed.
> 
>  **Warnings:** top jiyong, bottom youngbae, light bondage (handcuffs)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Jiyong _really_ wants to fuck someone. No, scratch that. Jiyong _really_ wants to fuck a _guy_. Sure, he likes the feeling of getting filled in his own ass, and sure, he likes the soft wrap of a woman’s heat around him. But there’s something about being in another guy’s ass. It’s not something he wants constantly, but sometimes, he _needs_ to feel the tight squeeze of a man’s anus. It’s a craving that he can’t seem to control.

Jiyong sighs, “Why won’t the rest of Big Bang take it up the ass when they’re with me? _I’m_ the leader. Ugghhh, if I weren’t an idol I could just go to a gay club.” _But the guys there aren’t safe. Plus, they’d probably think I’m a bottom boy._ Jiyong groans in frustration, blaming the dreary weather for his horrible mood. Taking out a cigarette, he lights it and puffs. He leans against the railing on the edge of the roof of the YG dorm building and turns around when he hears the roof’s door opening. _Youngbae_.

“Hey, Ji,” he hears his best friend (and fuck buddy) say.

Jiyong takes the cigarette out of his mouth and lazily replies, “Hey, Bae. How ya doing?”

Shrugging, Youngbae answers, “Ri is being a needy bitch right now. Seunghyun-hyung and Daesung-ah are taking care of him.”

Jiyong sees Youngbae’s tense shoulders and offers a puff for the elder even though he already knows the answer.

“No thanks, Ji. You shouldn’t be using it so much when you’re stressed,” Youngbae lightly reprimands the other.

“Yes, yes, _mother_ ,” Jiyong answers while rolling his eyes. Despite his sarcastic tone, he taps the ashes off and snubs the smoke. Taking a plastic bag from his pocket, he places the trash in it and puts it away from Youngbae’s sight.

Jiyong can feel Youngbae’s eyes on him. “You didn’t have to do that,” he hears. “I know you’re extrememly stressed about everything right now, working on both your solo album and the band’s album.”

“It’s okay. It was making me feel kinda tired anyway,” Jiyong shrugs. But he knows it’s an obvious lie. He continues, “I’ll be fine without them.”

Youngbae shuffles closer to his friend and back hugs the lither man while muttering, “Thanks.” The two are in a comfortable silence until Youngbae says, “Let’s go back in before it starts raining.”

Jiyong nods, “Yeah.”

They walk to the door, but Youngbae abruptly stops to say, “Ji, you know you can come to me for anything, right?”

“Yeah,” Jiyong repeats with a smile. He gives one last look to the oncoming clouds. “Let’s go.”

* * *

When they return to the dorm, the pair can hear the moans of the youngest screaming for _more._ They find a half-dead Daesung collapsed on the couch. Youngbae approaches the second youngest member, “Dae, how are Ri and Hyunnie?”

The younger groans, “I think he’s about to tire out. He nearly passed out, so the next one should be the last one.”

“ _Dammit_ ,” Youngbae growls under his breath.

Daesung’s eyes widen in shock, “You want _more??_ I thought you left to escape from fucking him for the _fifth_ time.”

Youngbae shakes his head, “No, I just thought that it’d be another hour before any of us could get some proper sleep.” Even as he says that, he glances at Jiyong who has a disappointed look in his face. _Looks like he really needs it. He could just ask,_ Youngbae sighs internally. “Well then, good night Dae. I’m gonna be with Ji tonight.”

Daesung waves them away and closes his eyes to sleep.

When Youngbae sees that, he can’t help but find a blanket to cover the tired man. Once done, he pulls Jiyong to the latter’s bedroom.

* * *

Jiyong feels Youngbae pushing him onto his king-size bed. He looks questioningly at the older man, “Didn’t you say you were sick of fucking someone today?”

“Ji, it’s not for me. _You_ need this, and I’m helping you,” Youngbae states vaguely as he strips down to nothing. He crawls over Jiyong and carefully removes the younger’s fashionable clothing.

As Jiyong stares hungrily at the toned muscles of the shorter man, Youngbae clapses a pair of padded handcuffs on the distracted individual’s thin wrists, attaching it to the bed. By the time Jiyong notices, Youngbae is at the other side of the room grabbing a condom and some lube.

Returning to the bed, Youngbae places the items down and reverses his position so that his own cock would be in front of Jiyong’s face. “Suck,” Youngbae demands as he himself gobbles down the other’s own dick.

Both men enjoyed giving oral, but Youngbae had to refrain himself because he was mainly a vocalist. But times like these are special, so Youngbae lets the organ in his mouth sit at the back of his throat. He relishes the taste that he can’t constantly have.

Jiyong, on the other hand, expertly finds each of Youngbae’s sensitive spots with his mouth. He gives a moan, which causes a half-mewl half-moan to emerge from Youngbae. His own hips buck as he feels the sound vibrating his own part.

Concentrated on the task left to his mouth, Jiyong doesn’t notice the elder’s hands moving to find the lube.

Youngbae feels around for the lube on the bed. He struggles as he opens the bottle to cover his hand with the lotion. Once he deems the amount to be enough, he leaves the bottle open for further use and reaches behind himself. Slowly poking in a finger, Youngbae tries to refrain himself from moaning too much, not that it actually worked. Soon he has another finger in his back entrance, which would have caused him to collapse in pleasure were it not for his strong muscles. The third digit enters and he accidentally brushes over his prostate. His hips involuntarily moves back in hope of finding that pleasure spot.

Jiyong realizes something is wrong when he feels Youngbae pulling away from him even with the increasing moans that he can feel on his cock. He looks up and finds fingers stretching a puckered pink hole in the middle of a firm, round ass. He pulls at his restraints and curses the fact that he can’t touch the man above him. He growls darkly, “Bae, get the handcuffs off me.”

Youngbae pulls his fingers out and sits up, turning around. “In a moment, Ji,” he responds, searching for the condom. He finds the packet and carefully rips it open. Removing the item from the bag, Youngbae rolls it down the younger’s cock as he keeps his mouth teasingly at the tip of the cock. Once done, he takes the open lube bottle and slathers it all over the hard organ. He throws the bottle onto the nightstand after putting the cap back on.

Shuffling up, Youngbae holds the cock and lines it up with his prepped hole. Sinking down, he flinches at the fullness he feels. He shudders when Jiyong’s dick brushes over his prostate. And he unashamedly moans as soon as his best friend is fully seated within him. He waits until he knows he is fully comfortable with the feeling of being filled, only reaching up to unlock Jiyong’s restraints when he thinks he’ll be able to take the pounding that most people think that Jiyong is incapable of doing.

* * *

Jiyong gives an animalistic groan as soon as he feels his wrists are free. He flips their positions and begins shoving in and out. _Yes,_ he thinks. _This is what I want._ His growl grows louder with every passing moment. Suddenly, his eyes meet with Youngbae’s. He can see the blissed countenance of the elder, so he pounds even harder. Rough and harsh without hesitation. He feels when Youngbae’s arms wrap around his body, hands digging into his skin, but with the short nails, the only marks left will be some bruises.

Nevertheless, Jiyong ignores all other sensations, focusing on the tight heat wrapped around his cock.

Neither is sure how long it lasts, but Youngbae is screaming, “Jiii, fuck, right _there_!!!!” Countless thrusts later as well as the addition of his hand, Youngbae releases his seed between himself and Jiyong. His limbs relax and he lets the younger use his sensitive body. But soon, it’s too much because every one of Jiyong’s thrust is either hitting or brushing accross his prostate. His body shudders, and he gasps in the pain of being oversensitized.

All this is either ignored or unknown to Jiyong who is lost in the pleasure of nearly reaching his climax. One last thrust and an orgasm causes Jiyong to still as he releases in the condom while deep in Youngbae. “ _Fuck_ ,” he curses.

Youngbae howls as he twitches underneath Jiyong. The last thrust was directly against his prostate and he could feel the twitch of Jiyong’s dick as it released in the condom. “ _Fuck_ ,” he says it with the younger. His body loosens as his vision fades to black.

* * *

Jiyong pants as he slips out of the passed out man under him. He unsteadily wanders to the bathroom to get a wet towel to clean up the mess. As he is doing that, he removes the condom, tying it up, and throws it into the trash bin. After wiping off the cum on his and Youngbae’s chests, he lies down beside the sleeping man.

Jiyong contemplates at how his life would be without Youngbae. Only Youngbae knows what he needs at times. Honestly, he’s not sure how he would survive without his best friend. He turns his head to watch the serene expression of the elder. “Thank you,” he whispers as a caresses Youngbae’s cheeks, giving a soft peck on to his cheek.

Settling himself on the bed, Jiyong pulls up the blanket to cover their naked bodies. He snuggles on top of Youngbae, tucking his head next to the sleeping man’s neck. Jiyong smiles as he falls asleep feeling content and relieved.


End file.
